This invention relates to a light source within an automotive lamp unit and more particularly to a new and improved means of connecting and positioning an inner-bulb within an automotive lamp unit.
In the prior art, inner-bulb assemblies have been electrically connected and physically positioned within a lamp unit, such as a headlamp or foglamp unit, by numerous means. One particular means includes electrically and mechanically connecting a miniature lamp bulb to a metallic base. The base is comprised of a metallic, box-like portion, which holds the bulb in place and electrically connects one of the bulb pin leads by welding thereto and a metallic collar which slips over and is soldered to the box-like portion and is located at a predetermined reference distance with respect to the filament. An external wire is electrically connected to the other bulb pin lead. The inner-bulb assembly is disposed on a mounting bracket and held in place by an attachment means, such as a spring clip. Such a base and attachment means, however, require an unnecessary number of parts and increase the number of steps and costs involved in construction, all of which are serious drawbacks from a manufacturing viewpoint.